


Not Hurt

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: The metallic smell of blood and rust forced a sigh out of your hollow chest, and though the bedroom lights were dim, his outline was clear.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Not Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> TW : mentions of blood, gang member! Young K

The metallic smell of blood and rust forced a sigh out of your hollow chest, and though the bedroom lights were dim, his outline was clear. Tall, broad shoulders making his way across the room. Tapping his toes impatiently while he sent a quick text, before throwing his phone on the bed and peeling his shirt off, you thought to yourself maybe he too, was starting to get bothered by the iron-like stench.

He left the bathroom door slightly ajar, the sound of hot water and his groans making you roll your eyes, but it was your cue. Your cue to pull out the white box stashed in the bedside drawer, walking inside the bathroom and pushing yourself up the counter, legs swinging as you waited for him to finish showering.

Your mind wandered as you observed the intensity of the red in the water flowing into the drain gradually decreasing, until the water was almost clear. He shot you a wink through the foggy glass separating the both of you and you wanted nothing more than to wipe off the smug expression he had on his face. His _stupidly_ handsome face, even when it was littered with cuts and bruises threatening to form.

Wrapping his towel securely around his hips, he walked out, water dripping through the ends of his jet black bangs. His face lit up as he walked closer towards you, holding one hand out to touch your face, only for you to slap a cold pack into his hand, looking at him threateningly.

“Babe..”

You held his wrist and pushed the cold pack towards his bruised left cheek. “Hold still.”

Parting your legs, you tugged him closer towards you by the biceps, wiping the stray droplets of water on his face with a small towel, flinching when he winced as you dabbed on an open cut above his left brow, the crimson stain seeping through the handkerchief in your hand. A heavy, exasperated sigh left your mouth, an expression of disappointment but also done on purpose to ignite a feeling of guilt inside him.

You didn’t know if he was capable of feeling guilty, but at this point you didn’t have much choice.

Fishing a cotton swab out of the plastic packaging, you mumbled curse words as you squeezed the ointment onto the tip. Your face was stern, but your heart was thumping in worry as you delicately applied the medication across the cut, eyes flitting nervously towards his. You worked in silence, hoping the tension would rid him with guilt, your hands skillfully replacing the cotton swabs, tracing every cut on his face, one across the cheekbone, one across the jaw, another, particularly larger one at the junction where his shoulder and neck met. You shivered thinking of the what ifs, if the cut was deeper, if it was closer to his vein; you shook your head to rid the bitter taste in your mouth.

When you took his hand in yours, to nurse the bruised and cut knuckles, he was quick to press a kiss on your hand, grinning at you. You sighed again, ignoring him as you taped the gauze, before struggling with the bandage for a short while, though muscle memory kicked in and soon you were wrapping his knuckles safely inside the white fabric.

He flicked his wrist a few times, admiring the bandage like one would on freshly manicured nails, “Thanks. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

His words were sincere but you felt like you were being made fun of.

“Is this fun for you?” Your first words of the night caused him to furrow his eyebrows at you.

“ _Babe_..”

“Don’t babe me now, Younghyun.” Cradling his face in your hands, you tilted his jaw upwards to look at you, both your pupils shaking at the eye contact. “Every night I feel like I really need to take one last good look at you.. Before you lose yourself or you lose me.”

“ _Don’t_ say that..”

“I’m serious. I do not know how to make it clearer to you that _this,“_ you let your thumb ghost over a nick, "it doesn’t hurt just you, it hurts _me_.”

Slowly, ever so carefully, his arms found their way around your waist, and you wished you had the willpower to push him away, but his gentle, comforting hold was just what you needed, a temporary bandaid for your emotional distress. Although the irony of it all was him being the source of the distress.

Tucking your chin on his shoulder, you blinked your tears away, "I wish things were different.”

There was a slight offended tone in voice as he replied, “Different how?”

“I don’t know. But I can’t keep doing this.”

He pulled back, studying your eyes with his, thumb delicately wiping your moist cheek and tucking your hair behind your ear. “Are you going to leave me?”

“Can’t you leave them instead? We’ll figure something out. I’ll talk to Sungjin, we both know he has a soft spot for me.”

“Babe, you know that’s not how things work.. _Sungjin,-”_ he linked his hand with yours as he continued saying things you already knew he would say, “-has a soft spot for you because he considers you _family_. And that means if anything happens to me-”

“Don’t.”

“- _if anything happens to me,_ I know the gang will take care of you.”

“If it’s not you, I don’t want it.”

He laughed. “Wow, you’re so obsessed with me.”

“ _Younghyun,_ I’m serious.”

“Okay, fine. But I am, too. You can’t do this to me, especially not tonight, when things aren’t even that bad. You’ve seen me in worse states.”

And maybe it was the sincere look in his eyes, or the way his hands were gently roaming over your skin, or the way he was leaning closer and closer towards you, but it got you realizing you _may_ not be able to live like this, but you _definitely_ wouldn’t be able to live without him.

Cradling his face in your hands, being wary of where you place your fingers as to not press on any wound, your eyes roamed over his face, finding yourself smiling softly, involuntarily, as if on reflex. Leaning in, tilting your head to the side, you kissed him as delicately as you could.

There was no urgency in the kiss, just your lips lazily moving across each other’s, movements restrained, as if one of you was going to break if you kissed harder.

“I won’t let you go to sleep _hurting_.”

The first grunt that left his mouth signalled the beginning of him breaking. Fingers now digging deeper into the skin of your waist, and you gasped, stomach tensing when you felt him pulling you closer towards him, your clothed core brushing against his lower abdomen. You didn’t realise when he lost the towel, but his bare skin felt so warm against your centre and you found yourself clenching around nothing, eliciting a chuckle from him at your not so subtle squirming.

His hand made quick work of pushing your panties to the side, his fingers finding your slit as his thumb stroked your bundle of nerves teasingly slow. He slid his middle finger up and down your slit, pressing harder every time your body trembled.

“You get wet so fast for me, it’s cute.”

If your face wasn’t already burning up from the teasing, that definitely would’ve made you inappropriately warm in a second. It felt like you were getting molten lava poured over you at the moment. All you could do was hum to suppress your moan, head and hands shaking to find something to hold on to, to ground yourself as best as you could before losing it all to him that night.

Wrapping your hands around his wrist, you carefully leaned backwards, creating space between your torsos and pushing your core closer towards him. The promise of an orgasm was making you desperately compliant, but who wouldn’t, when his finger was sliding in and out of your slick hole, pace so unhurried you could feel him pushing deeper and deeper, occasionally flicking his wrist to open you up at a different angle.

Your grip on his wrist was getting tighter, but it didn’t seem to faze him as he inserted another finger in, your eyes entranced at the sight of his fingers moving in and out of you, getting coated with the glistening release over time, his eyes fixed on your face, licking his bottom lip and groaning to hold himself in place, fighting the urge to push you down and fuck you senselessly on the bathroom counter.

At least not until you cummed first.

As his pace got faster and faster and your cunt got tighter and tighter around his fingers, he pushed deeper, stilling for a short second before rubbing the delicious spot inside with the tip of his fingers, pushing his palm to pulse against your clit simultaneously.

The cries of pleasure weaved into curse words and failed attempts at vocalising the full syllables of his name indicated your first high of the night. Your chest heaved as you felt him pulling out, almost thanking him for sparing you from the overstimulation. But your relief didn’t last long as you felt him attaching his lips to your swollen clit, licking and sucking on the reddened bud.

Squirming in discomfort, you whined and begged, although it was probably counterproductive on your part, as all your whines did was rile him up even more, pressing his face deeper into your sopping centre, tongue licking through your slit, moving upwards before reclaiming your most sensitive nub into his mouth again.

Your flailing arms knocked some of the products off the counter, but none of you seemed to care. For obvious reasons. The moment the words “Fuck, _Younghyun_ -” left your lips, he was quick to insert and pump two fingers inside your hole again, finger fucking and eating you out as you orgasmed over his face.

There was an exact 3 seconds where you blacked out on the counter as he kissed your inner thighs before standing up and tugging you off the counter. The way your legs were barely supporting your own body and your blanked out state of mind barely registering what was happening worked in his favor as he easily manhandled and spun you around to face the mirror.

You were slightly embarrassed at how disoriented you looked but the way Younghyun was looking at your reflection, grin proud but eyes full of love, it made you didn’t really mind of the way you looked.

When the head of his member breached your entrance, Younghyun stilled for a moment, eyes wary of your expression. “More,” you whined, pushing your hips closer towards him to take him deeper.

Fully sheathed inside you, he brought his lips close to your ears, gazes meeting on the reflection in the mirror.

“How do you want it tonight? Do you want me to go slow?” He pressed a kiss to your temple before continuing, “Or fast?”

The verbal answer never left your mouth, but the way you clenched around him at the latter choice got him chuckling. “Got it.”

Bringing both hands to hold you by the hips, he wasted no time as he started pounding into you. Your arms shook as you tried to stabilise yourself on the counter, and your legs losing their strength over the minute was making it even harder for you.

Younghyun took a step forward, pushing your body towards the counter, your clit rubbing the hard surface with every thrust and -you didnt know it was possible- increased his pace.

“Fuck, how are you still _this tight_ even after 2 orgasms?”

The involuntary flutter of your walls at his dirty words got him grunting, wrapping an arm around your waist, as the other went to hold you by the jaw, forcing you to look at your own reflection.

Eyelids heavy, you begged, “I’m close, please _Younghyun_.”

The friction on your clit by the piece of furniture pressing against it, the girth of his member sliding in and out of you, and the faint sting from his nails digging into your skin were pushing you closer and closer towards your release.

“Do it. Let me see you cum.”

Knees buckling and body trembling, you fell apart in his hold, nails clawing at his arm. The intense orgasm caused your walls to clamp even tighter around him, and right when you were a quivering mess in his arms, he reached his release too, burying his nails even deeper into your skin as he climaxed inside of you.

Both of you were bent forward and panting, still joined as one, his arms slowly sliding down to join yours by the counter. “Shit, Younghyun, your bandage fell off.” You twisted under him, reaching out to fix the damage.

He softened at how despite it all, your love and care for him was real. Grunting heavily from above you, he chose to point out the other obvious instead, “Babe, you were a literal trembling mess when you orgasmed around my dick minutes ago. You have time to worry about that?”

The way you subtly clenched around him again got him chuckling as he pressed another kiss to your shoulder. “No, don’t do that. I can go all night but I’d rather not overwork you tonight.”


End file.
